


Soul-Bound

by Loopstagirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the king's away, the uncle will play. But when Merlin accidentally gives Aggravaine the perfect blackmail material, he knows the worst is just to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul-Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Written for the Camelot Land prompt `When I'm lost and unravelling`. I didn't quite intend for it to be this long, but never mind.

Merlin wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this.

The king had been away on business for a month now. Gaius had been sick on the eve of Arthur’s departure and it had been decided that Merlin should stay in order to carry on his duties while the physician wasn’t able to attend to others. Merlin hated letting Arthur out there on his own, and he had said so while he pulled the king deeper into his body, his legs coiled loosely around Arthur’s waist. Arthur had simply chuckled, kissed him and angled his thrusts to hit the spot that stopped Merlin thinking at all.

The first week passed normally enough. Merlin knew he was over-reacting. Arthur had been out there on his own before, and it wasn’t as if he didn’t have half the guards with him while he was touring the kingdom and making sure the nobles remained loyal to him now that his father had passed on. Merlin had to admit he was proud of the way that Arthur had stepped up to the role and done what was required of him. The almost-war with Annis had been an eye opener and Arthur was once again listening to his heart – both his own feelings and Merlin – rather than his uncle.

Merlin wished he had a way of telling Arthur how treacherous Aggravaine was.

“I didn’t tell you to move.”

A sharp backhanded slap caught Merlin across the face and he almost slipped. He wondered if Aggravaine knew when he was being thought about and that was when he decided to lash out. Merlin was certain he hadn’t moved, despite long ago loosing feeling in his legs from where he had been knelt on the man’s cold, hard floor all morning, his hands bound behind his back.

He knew it was his own fault though.

If only he had been more careful.

It had been on the second week of Arthur’s departure. It felt like years ago to Merlin now. The injuries across his body and soul had aged him in that time as well. It had been a simple spell, something just to make Gaius’ bag lighter for him once the old man had insisted on returning to his duties.

Out of all the grand spells that Merlin had cast with glowing lights and raging winds, the one to catch him was one that had no physical change to show. But Aggravaine had seen him. He had seen the flare of gold in Merlin’s eyes and knew what it meant. After all, he had been around Morgana enough to know when magic was being cast.

Merlin didn’t know he knew, not immediately. He thought it strange when the king’s uncle had summoned him to his rooms that night, but it wasn’t the first time it had happened. Merlin had gone without thinking anything of it.

He hadn’t been aware.

He hadn’t been on guard.

He hadn’t been able to do anything when the guards had closed in around him and pressed a soaked rag over his mouth and nose. Merlin had struggled, but it was already too late by then. Blackness had claimed him before the magic could rise and he had fallen into Aggravaine’s waiting arms.

He had awoken chained naked to the man’s bed.

Aggravaine had made it simple. He expected Merlin to do everything he asked of him while the king was away. If he didn’t, Aggravaine would start talking. Arthur might have him executed. Morgana would certainly find a way to make use of the knowledge. But for now, Merlin’s secret was safe… if he did as he was told.

It didn’t take long to find out what when the man had undressed and speared him, laughing at Merlin’s screams and desperate attempts to get away. Aggravaine had rocked into him as he demanded that Merlin didn’t use magic to make things any easier. If he did, Aggravaine would have the guards take him straight to Morgana and Gaius would be killed before he even arrived.

With Arthur and his friends gone, Merlin didn’t see what choice he had. He bit his tongue and simply whimpered as Aggravaine harshly ravished his body, making no attempt to conceal any marks. Merlin knew why. With Arthur gone, there was no higher authority in all of Camelot. Aggravaine could do what he wanted.

It wasn’t always about the sex though. Most of the time he just had the guards drag Merlin from his bed in the middle of the night and made him work chores until dawn. He was being worked as a slave and Merlin found there was nothing he could do to escape it. Aggravaine had him watched at all times; he hadn’t even been able to tip Gwen off that something was wrong.

Merlin was exhausted, cold and knew that illness was settling into him. Defeat was obvious in the slump of his shoulders. He had always known not telling Arthur would come back to haunt him. He would take the execution over whatever use Aggravaine was going to utilise him for, but what he couldn’t take was Aggravaine being the one to tell Arthur. He knew the man would tell the king in the harshest possible way, wanting to hurt Arthur as much as he could when he broke the news about his lover.

If he just had a few moments of not being watched…

“I said, don’t move,” Aggravaine snarled, his hand fisting in Merlin’s hair and jerking him upright. Merlin knew there had been news of Arthur. Nothing else would have sparked the man into a mood like this. Merlin had been dragged from bed at dawn, bound and left on Aggravaine’s floor under orders not to move.

The man himself had only just appeared; the slap had been his greeting to his slave. Merlin forced his vision to focus on him, at least wanting to be able to brace himself against whatever was about to come even if he physically couldn’t stop it. The king’s uncle had his breeches unfastened and even as Merlin focused on him, the hand not fisted in his hair began prising Merlin’s jaw open.

He let it happen.

It was easier than fighting.

Feeling the man’s throbbing cock hit the back of his throat, Merlin closed his eyes to try and distract himself from gagging. He pictured Arthur standing in front of him, the flirty smile on the man’s face that always betrayed what he was thinking when he looked at Merlin. But it wasn’t working; Aggravaine was fired up and his grip so harsh that Merlin couldn’t pretend it was the king.

Choking and spluttering when Aggravaine spilled his release, Merlin fell backwards on his bound hands and cried out. Aggravaine was on top of him in a moment, his body pressing him to the floor and a hand over his mouth.

“Your precious king is going to walk through that door any moment. One of my guards – those loyal to me, not that brat – is on the door. You so much as look at the king in the wrong way, and he’ll use that dagger concealed up his sleeve to drive it into my nephew. You tell Arthur you’re with me now, understand?”

Merlin could only stare at the man as he was pulled upright and the bindings cut. He was numb. He thought it would be over when Arthur returned, that his lover would instantly have his uncle thrown from the castle and Merlin would be safe.

Instead, it seemed as if it was only going to get worse.

He was pushed backwards onto the bed and Merlin fell, his mind blank.

It was over.

He felt like someone had found a lose thread and pulled, and it had just unravelled his identity. Everything he had done and felt for Arthur was now being used against him and Merlin knew he was in no position to chance it. Not until he could get Arthur on his own and explain everything that had happened, hopefully begging the man’s forgiveness at the same time.

Aggravaine finished undressing and Merlin didn’t even flinch when the man thrust into him again, already beginning to harden. No doubt the excitement of taking what was Arthur’s was firing him up. But Aggravaine pulled Merlin up, switching their positions without slipping from his body. By the time the door began to open, Merlin was straddling him.

“Move and make it convincing,” Aggravaine hissed, placing Merlin’s hands on his shoulders while his own rested on the warlock’s hips and he thrust up, hard. Closing his eyes, Merlin could only see a flash of a dagger and Arthur crumbling to the floor.

He couldn’t lose him.

Thighs trembling, he rose and dropped again.

“What is the meaning of this?”

It was him. His golden prince, his beautiful king. Merlin looked around and all he saw was the shattered look on Arthur’s face. He wasn’t sure Aggravaine saw it before Arthur covered it up with cold anger. The uncle quickly slipped from Merlin, tittering as if embarrassed.

“My Lord, you’ve returned… I can explain…”

“You better.”

“He came to me. The first night you were gone. He had me in hand before I realised what he was doing, said he wanted someone older to give him what he wanted…”

Arthur held up his hand. Merlin could see in his eyes the king didn’t believe it.

“Merlin?”

This was his chance. All he had to do was hint and Arthur would believe him.

One of the guards stepped closer and Merlin knew that he hadn’t just imagined the glint of a knife. Merlin forced a smile on his face.

“I’m sorry, Sire. But the things he can do…” He trailed off, swallowing back tears. Arthur didn’t see. He had already turned.

“Enjoy your whore then, Uncle. I wish to talk to you in the council chambers before noon.”

“Arthur!” Merlin leapt from the bed, his heart breaking. But the door had slammed shut and Aggravaine had grabbed his wrist, wrenching his arm up his back before Merlin had got halfway there. Merlin struggled, desperate to get to his king, but Aggravaine manhandled him across the room, over the desk and shoved in.

His delight at getting away with it meant Aggravaine spilled quickly and dressed. Merlin crumbled to the floor, not reacting even when a length of chain was fastened around his ankle and attached to the bed.

“You’re mine now, boy. Try and escape, and I’ll know you’ve used magic and I’ll tell Arthur. Did you see the hate in his face? He would reward me so greatly for turning on my own lover when he couldn’t control his gifts in the throes of passion. His whore turned sorcerer – Arthur will enjoy executing you.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Uther took my beloved sister from me. So I’m taking Arthur’s beloved from him. Nothing personal. You just gave me the perfect means of doing so by being a sorcerer, so I guess I should thank you. I never thought I would have the means to get Arthur to kill you himself if you don’t play along. Don’t go anywhere.”

Aggravaine finished dressing and checked his appearance before striding from the room.

Merlin couldn’t do it anymore.

He simply curled up into himself and sobbed. He didn’t even dare use magic to ease the pain, for the guards had left the door open a crack and Merlin was sure that they would know. He couldn’t risk Arthur. If he died, no one would be there to protect the king. Arthur had to come first, no matter what happened to Merlin. He had to survive in order to protect his destiny.

But it hurt... so much.

How long he cried for, Merlin had no idea. But slowly, the sobs eased.

Then his mind started thinking.

He was the greatest warlock to ever walk the earth, the great dragon had said so. He wasn’t going to be imprisoned as a whore by some sadistic man’s decision. He was going to protect his king.

He just needed to figure out how.

The day had passed while he had cried and Aggravaine was back far too soon for Merlin’s liking. The man took him against the wall before leaving again, a satisfied smirk on his face. Merlin knew that Aggravaine’s lust wouldn’t disappear any time soon, not when he thought that he was getting closer to gaining power. If he was going to be able to get out of this, he would have to do it soon while he could still move.

He hadn’t eaten for days and his magic was groggy and weak. But Merlin knew he had a few hours before Aggravaine would return again and he fully intended to use that time. Whispering under his breath, he released the chain around his ankle before simply wrapping it around. He hoped Aggravaine didn’t get too rough, for the pretence wouldn’t hold. He tried to clean himself up as much as he could and used his new freedom to drain the jug of water resting on the man’s desk.

It helped. But Merlin wasn’t ready when Aggravaine returned. He knew what he had to do, however, and knew that he would never be ready for that. When he heard the door opening, he scrambled up on the bed and simply lay there waiting. He heard a sound of approval as Aggravaine saw him.

“Learning your place as a whore so quickly, your mother must have taught you well.”

Merlin inwardly snarled at the insult, but forced himself to smile. “Maybe. Or maybe you were right about me wanting a more experienced man.”

Feeling sick, he stretched out a hand and brought Aggravaine to the edge of the bed. Kneeling up, he unlaced the man’s breeches and took him in his mouth, twirling his tongue. Aggravaine quickly stiffened. Merlin knew if he had to have waited for the man, it would have taken all night considering the release he had already spilled that day. He managed to get him just to the edge before Aggravaine shoved him back. Merlin had hoped to do it all by mouth, but instead just spread his legs and forced himself to smile coyly.

“I’m yours now,” how Aggravaine didn’t see the lie burning out of his eyes, Merlin didn’t know. But the lord’s own gaze was heavy with lust and he only concentrated on forcing himself on his prisoner. Merlin managed to get out from underneath him, riding him for real this time until Aggravaine came with a shout.

Instantly, sleep claimed the man. Merlin rolled off and vomited, but knew now was his chance. Unhooking the chain, he made short work of binding Aggravaine’s hands. Then he shoved the man’s own shirt in his mouth, making sure the chain didn’t give him enough slack to release his gag. Somehow – but as he had hoped – Aggravaine slept through it all.

It took a while to find his clothes and Merlin wasn’t sure his legs would support him. Using magic to distract the guards, he ran to Arthur’s chambers and burst through the door without knocking.

Arthur was preparing for bed. He whirled at the sound of the intruder and Merlin felt his heart crack at seeing the evidence of tears on the king’s face. No one else would notice, but no one knew Arthur like he did. As soon as he saw who the intruder was, anger and hatred took over Arthur’s features.

“Not being fucked enough already?” He snarled. Merlin made to say something, only for his legs to give out at that moment. As soon as he hit the floor, he found himself throwing up again, his body shivering violently. It was as if he knew he was safe here even if Arthur was glaring at him.

But no.

Arthur wasn’t glaring.

He was by his side. The look on the king’s face revealed he didn’t know why he had moved any more than Merlin knew.

“Are you ill?” he demanded and Merlin weakly shook his head. He tried to lift a hand and realised it was trembling violently.

“What is wrong with you?”

Merlin looked up. He wanted to tell Arthur everything, knowing this was his only chance. Aggravaine would probably hand him over to Morgana to make sure his death was as painful as possible when he woke and realised he had been tricked. Merlin knew he wouldn’t get this change again.

But instead of telling Arthur anything, he simply passed out.

MMM

Merlin was warm and comfortable when he felt his eyes flickering open again and for a moment he thought that either his injuries had gotten the best of him or Arthur had just run him through the second he was unconscious. For he could feel he was lying on a bed, one far softer than his own in Camelot.

Red swam before his vision and Merlin had to blink before he realised it was the canopy above Arthur’s bed. He tried to lurch – this would be a definite reason for Arthur to miss a trial and just kill him.

“Hush, Merlin,” a tired voice murmured and Merlin suddenly realised someone was holding his hand. He managed to look up and then was convinced that he was dead when he saw Arthur sitting next to him, looking older and far more drawn than Merlin had ever seen him.

“Wha-?” he croaked, his voice hoarse. He wasn’t surprised; he had screamed a lot and drunk little in the last few weeks. Arthur looked up at him, and the second he did so his eyes swum with tears. Merlin felt alarmed.

“Who died?” He managed to blurt out, forcing his weak voice to work. Arthur gently pressed the back of his hand against his cheek.

“You almost did, love.” When Merlin stared at him, Arthur continued. “When you passed out, I had the guards fetch Gaius. I didn’t know what else to do. Gaius told me guards had been coming for you ever since I left, that he had barely seen you and didn’t think you had been eating or sleeping just by glancing at how you were crumbled on the floor. We moved you onto the bed. He didn’t let me stay for the examination but he cried out. I’ve never heard Gaius like that. Merlin… he said… said… He said you had been raped. Repeatedly.”

Merlin dropped his gaze, shame flooding through him.

“Sure it wasn’t just the fact that I’m a whore?” he muttered bitterly. He had let Aggravaine do this to him. Arthur hadn’t been in Camelot for the majority of the time, Merlin could have fought back. But instead, he had been too terrified of what would happen.

“A whore knows how to prepare themselves and don’t have chain, rope and whip marks across their body.” Arthur’s voice was steady and Merlin knew that his body had betrayed him when words had failed. Unable to stop himself, Merlin threw himself at Arthur, burying his face in his neck.

“He said he would kill you if I didn’t pretend. I never wanted to hurt you, I’m so sorry, the guard had a knife, I’m yours, Arthur, only yours…”

A hand stroked the back of his head soothingly and Merlin felt himself being pushed back. He dropped his eyes, thinking that Arthur was so ashamed of what he had done that he didn’t want to touch him. Then a hand gently caught his chin and turned his head so the king could brush away his tears gently.

“You have nothing to apologise for. But you need to stay under the covers and warm or I think Gaius might kill me.”

Merlin tried to laugh but it came out as nothing more than a strangled sob.

“Before that…”

“You don’t need to explain…”

“I do. He said he would give me to Morgana and kill Gaius if I fought back.” Merlin didn’t mention the magic. He didn’t think he needed to. Arthur would believe him; his body spoke the truth of what had happened.

“Only ever yours, Arthur.”

“I know. Can you ever forgive me for the way I reacted?”

“I think he would have had you killed if you had reacted in any other way,” Merlin responded honestly. There was nothing to forgive. They had made it look convincing enough and Arthur had been drained from a hard day’s ride. It was hardly surprising anger had clouded his judgement: Merlin knew he would have reacted the same. But before he could say anything else, the warmth began to get to Merlin and he felt his eyes flickering.

A hand stroked his hair.

“Get some sleep, love. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Merlin wanted to argue. But no one had given him any respite for weeks now and the feel of Arthur gently stroking his hair was enough to send Merlin toppling into dreams.

He didn’t sleep for long. Aggravaine looming over him made him start awake with a shout, panting and his heart beating hard. Only to then realise the man was in front of him.

“No!” Merlin yelled, trying to scramble backwards. But the weight of Arthur’s covers was too much and he was pinned. Instantly, Merlin started panicking. “No…no, stay back…”

“Merlin? Merlin, it’s alright…” Arthur was back on the bed in a flash, taking Merlin’s hand. It was only then that Merlin realised Aggravaine only seemed to be pitching forward because he was being forced to his knees; Gwaine and Leon were standing behind him with murderous expressions on their face.

“We would have got here sooner, My Lord,” Gwaine said, the formalities indicating just how furious he was. “Only someone had done quite a good job of tying him to the bed and we couldn’t unchain him.” Gwaine shot Merlin an encouraging smile and Merlin knew they had just taken the time to watch Aggravaine squirm. Especially as Merlin had left him naked.

“Leave us,” Arthur ordered and Merlin found himself shivering at the coldness in his voice. Arthur noticed and instantly pulled the covers further over the servant, not realising it wasn’t the air temperature that had made Merlin react. Leon bent down and tied Aggravaine’s hands – clearly wanting to make sure he wasn’t a threat to his king – before he dragged Gwaine from the room.

“Whatever you have heard is a lie, Arthur. We’re family.”

“So judging by that reaction you instantly think I would have been told something that made you a sadistic rapist who threatened the life of your king?”

“Does he tell you that he is yours?” Aggravaine whispered, his voice silky. “For he said the same thing to me as well. If he can lie to one of us, he’ll lie to both.”

“I know what you did, Uncle.” Arthur’s tone made it apparent that he wasn’t going to listen to this. Merlin just wanted to hide under the blankets. It was only then that he realised he was dressed only in one of Arthur’s nightshirts. Gaius must have undressed him when treating him and they hadn’t wanted to put him in anything that caused him discomfort. Another wave of shame crashed through him and he found that he couldn’t look at Aggravaine.

“Do you know what he did? He has magic, Arthur.” Merlin swallowed hard, his eyes fixed on his king. If Arthur believed Aggravaine, if he took it the wrong way… Merlin knew he would be helpless where he was right now. He wasn’t even sure that he had the strength to call out.

“Do you think I care about anything that comes out of your mouth?”

Just like that, Merlin knew his problems were solved. He knew that look on Arthur’s face. It meant that he was storing the information away for later, no doubt wanting to ask Merlin if there was a shred of truth in it. But right now, he was focusing on the issue at hand. That was Aggravaine, not Merlin.

“He’s a sorcerer.” Aggravaine spat, trying to lurch to his feet. Merlin shrank before he realised it and that seemed to be all the invitation Arthur needed. He moved so fast that Merlin barely noticed until Aggravaine fell back with a cry, clutching at a bloody nose. Leon burst back through the door at the sound.

“My uncle is to be escorted to the cells while I decide what to do with him,” Arthur ordered. He moved so that he was blocking Merlin’s view of the man while Leon dragged him out. With a great deal of difficulty, Merlin forced himself to meet Arthur’s gaze.

“I…”

“I don’t want to hear it, Merlin. Not now, not yet. Wait until you are stronger, then we will talk.”

“Aren’t you going to kill me?” Merlin knew that was as good as admitting his guilt. But weeks of lack of food and sleep were taking their toll on him and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep lying, anyway.

“Never,” Arthur promised, and that was enough for Merlin to sag back into the pillows. There might be arguments to come, Arthur might even be angry at him. But for now, the king was just focusing on the fact that Merlin was half-delirious as it was and scaring him would be as good as signing his death warrant at this moment in time. Merlin already felt like a horse ready to bolt. But as if he sensed that, Arthur reached over and gently cupped his cheek. His touch was instantly calming.

“Go back to sleep. We’ll talk more later,” he soothed and Merlin felt the tension draining from his body again.

“Arthur?”

“Yes?”

“What are you going to do to him?” Merlin wasn’t sure Arthur would be able to execute his own uncle. Morgana aside, he was the only family the king had left. He might hate him, but Arthur wouldn’t be able to bring himself to give the order. To Merlin’s surprise, a fierce smile emerged on Arthur’s face.

“I think we should send the dog back to its mistress, don’t you?” Arthur said and Merlin knew the king had believed him when he had mentioned Aggravaine working with Morgana. Smiling, Merlin settled back again. He knew what Morgana had turned into these days. He knew full well what she would do to Aggravaine if she knew the man no longer had any sort of use to her.

Aggravaine was finished.

Somehow, it was better than killing him.

Merlin felt himself drifting back to sleep but it wasn’t the immediate collapse the way he had been earlier; even the small amount of sleep he had had already helped.

“Arthur?”

“Yes?” There was fond exasperation in Arthur’s voice and Merlin knew there would be smile on his face at the fact Merlin was just continuing to talk rather than get some rest.

“I love you.”

They had both implied it before, but Merlin knew this was the first time either of them had said it. There was a pause, then Merlin felt lips brushing across his forehead.

“I love you too,” he whispered, letting his forehead rest against Merlin’s for a long moment. “And I’m sorry for calling you a whore, I was angry, shocked and hurt. I got a message saying my uncle wanted to see me immediately. I guess now it was just because he wanted to make sure I caught you in the act. I’m so sorry he played me that easily. Now will you please get some sleep? Gaius said you can’t have got more than a few hours at the most every day for the last month.”

Merlin settled in. He had slept in Arthur’s bed before, but always wrapped up in the man. He had never been in it alone and he wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about it. He reached out until he could grab Arthur’s hand, wanting to feel close to the man even if the king wasn’t in the bed with him. Arthur shifted closer, seeming to understand that Merlin needed the reassurance, even if it was from his own mind.

“Arthur?” This time, Merlin felt his voice tremble and tears prick at the corner of his eyes.

“What is it?” Arthur whispered, clearly realising something was wrong. Merlin shifted, flushing in embarrassment. He shook his head, not wanting to say.

“ _Mer_ lin…”

“Hurts,” he whimpered, hating himself for saying it. But it was as if now he knew he was safe, his body was making him feel everything that had been done to it over the last few weeks.

“Oh, love… Let me go and get Gaius?” Merlin shook his head. He couldn’t get the thought out of his head that if Arthur were to leave the room, he would never come back again and Aggravaine would find a way of taking his place. On his throne and in his bed. He knew it was irrational, but Merlin figured this was the one time he was allowed to behave like this.

“Don’t leave me.”

“Alright… I’m staying right here. Budge over a bit, would you?” Merlin moved, although he had to bite back a cry of pain as his legs cramped as he tried to shift over. He was breathing hard, clutching at the pillow by the time he had gone a few inches, but it seemed to be enough for Arthur. He slipped off his boots and climbed onto the bed next to him. Before Merlin could ask, Arthur had wrapped his arms around him from behind and gently held him. He kissed the back of Merlin’s neck.

“I’ve got you,” he promised. Allowing those words and the safety of Arthur’s arms to reassure him that nothing was going to happen, Merlin let himself drift back to sleep.

This time, fate gave him a break and allowed him to sleep. He was too exhausted for nightmares. Or it was the comforting thud of Arthur’s heart under his ear as he pressed his head against the king’s chest that made Merlin feel as if nothing was able to get him by here.

He was safe.

Arthur was going to make sure of it.

And in return, he was going to make sure that his king remained safe. He was going to tell Arthur everything. At least that way, it would be the king’s decision rather than someone else being able to use it for blackmail in any way. Merlin felt a weight lift from him even as he fell asleep, glad to have made a decision. He had always felt the weight since living in Camelot, but the moment Aggravaine had admitted he had seen what Merlin had done and that he would use that against the warlock, Merlin had felt it suffocating him.

Wrapped up in the safety of Arthur’s arms, Merlin finally felt light and free. He felt as if he was being put back together again.


End file.
